


Una parte de mí

by AeternaNive



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9159055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeternaNive/pseuds/AeternaNive
Summary: Un evento importante se acerca y Gaara no está seguro de qué debe hacer al respecto. ¿Podrá Temari ayudarlo o tendrá que descubrir por sí mismo lo importante que Matsuri se ha vuelto en su vida? [One-shot]





	

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola, amorcitos de mi vida!
> 
> Ya es noche vieja y, como terminar el año sin publicar es mal presagio, aquí vengo con otro de mis one shots.
> 
> Esta vez me presento al fandom de Naruto, con una historia de Gaara y Matsuri. Ya les explicaré después cómo y por qué terminé en este nuevo fandom, por el momento quiero contarles que los ánimos para escribir esta historia llegaron desde la página de Facebook “lo que callamos los fanfikers”, donde lanzaron una convocatoria que consistía en publicar una imagen de tu pareja olvidada favorita para que alguien más pudiera escribir un one shot de ellos; entre los múltiples comentarios encontré uno que hablaba de Gaara y Matsuri, de Naruto, y bueno… era justo lo que necesitaba para animarme a escribir mi primera historia de este manga/anime (miren que ya me carcomían las ganas, pero no sabía cómo empezar).
> 
> Sin más discursos por el momento, les deseo una buena y cómoda lectura.  
> Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto pertecen a su autor original, yo sólo los utilizo para fines recreativos.

Detuvo su mirada de nuevo.

Recordaba claramente cómo aquel día en la academia parecía tan tímida, tan insegura y, aun así, tan fumerte como para entender sus sentimientos y convertirse en su aprendiz.

Supuso que había pasado ya mucho tiempo de eso. La chica frente a él era ahora una hermosa joven, valiente, decidida e independiente.

**_Y hermosa._ **

—Oye, Gaara.

La voz a su espalda lo sacó del ensimismamiento.

—¿Querías verme? —Temari llevaba una carpeta llena de documentos en la mano y parecía confundida.

El Kazekage asintió, pero no dijo más.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué sucede? —inquirió ella, impacientándose.

—Ayer escuché una conversación

Su hermana mayor lo miró con más curiosidad que impaciencia ya. Era extraño. No se trataba de una amenaza para la aldea, porque sólo la había llamado a ella, pero su hermano parecía un poco incómodo con la conversación.

—Parece que pronto será el cumpleaños de Matsuri— giró hacia un lado, como si quisiera admirar las fotografías de los anteriores Kazekages.

—Sí, su compañeros de equipo han estado haciendo un alboroto al respecto— confirmó la rubia—. Al parecer están organizando una celebración para ella.

—Matsuri sabe ganarse el reconocimiento de los demás gracias a su sinceridad y esfuerzo— explicó el pelirrojo, como justificando la decisión de los otros genin.

—Y fue tu primera aprendiz— complementó Temari, entrecerrando un poco los ojos. Antes, no hubiera imaginado posible algo así, pero ahora comenzaba a entender el comportamiento de Gaara—. Han pasado por muchas cosas juntos.

Él asintió.

—Así que me gustaría darle un regalo.

—Muy bien.

A esas alturas, Temari ya entendía lo que su hermanito quería pedirle, pero le parecía tan asombroso, que no quería terminar la conversación demasiado pronto. Además, estaba segura de que a Gaara le ayudaría decirlo en voz alta, tendría que asimilar sus verdaderos sentimientos tarde o temprano.

—Pensé en regalarle una nueva arma o una nueva banda, pero las que tiene son bastante útiles todavía, además no se siente como un regalo adecuado— se sujetó el puente de la nariz con los dedos pulgar e índice.

A Temari le hacía muchísima gracia ver a su hermano, el temible Gaara del desierto, tratando de tomar una decisión tan solmene sobre algo tan trivial como un regalo. Pero también le enternecía infinitamente darse cuenta de lo mucho que él había crecido emocionalmente.

—Sólo elige algo que le guste— sugirió, al fin—. Estuviste en muchas misiones con ella, conoces sus hábitos y gustos tan bien como el resto de su equipo. En cualquier caso es solo una niña, no deberías complicarte demasiado por ella

—No es una niña— objetó, sin pensarlo

—¿Ah, no? —la chica enarcó la ceja derecha, haciéndolo respingar.

—Es una kunoichi de la aldea de la arena. Es parte importante del futuro de todos aquí.

—Tienes razón— sonrió, no por diversión, sino por sinceridad—. Entonces sólo piensa en algo que le guste, si es de tu parte, seguro estará encantada.

Gaara miró la foto de su padre, como buscando inspiración. Obviamente no había entendido el mensaje oculto en esa última frase de su hermana, pero ella no pretendía hacérselo notar… al menos no en ese momento.

El Kazekage suspiró, desesperanzado. En respuesta, Temari se acercó  a la ventana a través de la que él miraba antes de su llegada.

—Gaara, ven aquí.

El aludido frunció el ceño, aunque su hermana no estuvo segura de si la razón era su desconcierto o el hecho de que lo había descubierto mirando a la chica a través de ese cristal. Finalmente, el más joven se acercó. Temari le hizo un gesto para que mirara hacia abajo, y ahí estaba.

**_Ella._ **

Estaba sentada, mirando el cielo nocturno, meciendo sus piernas adelante y atrás mientas sonreía. Entonces lo supo.

_Sus hermanos y los consejeros se opusieron hasta el cansancio, pero Gaara sabía que, como profesor de Matsuri, no podía quedarse encerrado en una oficina. Tenía que llevarla a una misión real, guiarla de la mano para hacerla más fuerte sin perderla a manos del enemigo._

_—Descansaremos aquí— anunció, deteniéndose en una zona relativamente segura._

_Ella exhaló hondo. Se veía bastante cansada después de correr un día entero, por lo que Gaara se propuso fortalecer su entrenamiento físico al regresar._

_Lugo de cenar y disponer todo lo necesario, ambos se recostaron para descansar hasta el amanecer._

_—¿Estás preocupada? —preguntó él, al verla con los ojos abiertos, clavados en el cielo nocturno._

_Matsuri negó con la cabeza._

_—Son muy bonitas, ¿no cree, Gara-sensei?_

_El pelirrojo siguió su mirada hasta verlas._

**_Las estrellas._ **

_—Puede que sea un poco cursi, pero de alguna manera me recuerdan a mis padres. Es como si pudieran sonreírme desde el cielo con su brillo, y protegerme._

Volvió a mirarla, sentada, mirando al cielo. Eso era.

—¿Conoces a alguien que use el elemento rayo?

—¿Eh?

De ese momento en adelante, Temari dejó de entender las ideas de su hermano, aunque no por eso se abstuvo de ayudarlo.

 

Cuando el día por fin llegó, el Kazekage esperó pacientemente… o algo así.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —preguntó Kankuro, viéndolo caminar de un lado a otro con parsimonia.

—Esperando su momento— respondió Temari, sin dar más explicaciones—. Vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer.

—¡Gaara-sama! —Matsuri detuvo su carrera cuando lo vio a la orilla del camino—. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

—Esperando—respondió él, sin pensarlo.

La chica miró a todos lados, como si de esa forma pudiera encontrar la razón de espera del pelirrojo.

—Vamos—sin esperar respuesta, comenzó a caminar por la misma ruta que la castaña seguía momentos antes.

Ella lo miró avanzar por un segundo antes de correr detrás suyo.

—¿Gaara-sama? ¿A dónde vamos?

—Escuché que es tu cumpleaños— explicó él, mirándola de reojo.

Ella se sonrojó ligeramente, incrédula e ilusionada a la vez porque Gaara supiera algo así. El Kazekage se había convertido en algo más que su profesor: era inteligente, apuesto, fuerte y tan amable, que Matsuri había llegado a admirarlo desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Le encantaba ver su expresión cuando se sorprendía por algo, cómo cruzaba los brazos mientras pensaba en la solución a algún problema, y su sonrisa. Su sonrisa era la más bonita de todas.

—Sí—la chica sonrió finalmente, con la alegría de una chiquilla. Él giró su rostro hacia el frente para ocultar que también sonreía.

—Tengo algo para ti

—¿Eh? ¿De verdad? No tenía que preocuparse por eso.

—Eres una buena kunoichi, ¿sabes? —dijo, mientras recorrían la vereda de arena—. Entrenas duro, eres inteligente, tienes la confianza de tus compañeros y sabes tomar decisiones por ti misma. Un día llegarás a ser una gran líder de equipo.

La verdad era que había pensado muchísimo en lo que le diría una vez que la viera, pero ninguno de sus soliloquios salió bien. Al final, se alegraba un poco de haber improvisado el discurso.

Los ojos de ella se iluminaron llenos de ilusión. Que el hombre al que más admiraba la elogiara de esa manera era, sin duda, el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que había recibido.

Hasta el momento.

Gaara sacó de su bolsillo un objeto puntiagudo, transparente, y se lo entregó.

—Feliz cumpleaños— dijo—. Es un nuevo dardo para tu arma. Puedes sustituirlo por el metálico.

La castaña miró el dardo embelesada. Era de cristal, y tenía una estrella grabada en el centro, como si hubiera quedado atrapada dentro de él.

—Lo forjó uno de nuestros shinobis especialistas en el elemento rayo. Le pedí que usara mi arena como materia prima, así que es más resistente de lo normal—explicó.

—Me encanta—balbuceó ella, aun admirando su regalo—. Incluso tiene una estrella, como las que me recuerdan a mis padres.

El pelirrojo asintió.

—De esa manera, incluso cuando enfrentes una situación difícil, podrás saber que no estás sola. Y podrás proteger a las personas que son importantes para ti.

—Gaara-sama— masculló ella, apretando el dardo contra su pecho—. Muchas gracias.

Sin previo aviso, saltó hacia él, envolviéndolo en un abrazo. Al comienzo no supo qué hacer, se quedó ahí, con los brazos abiertos, mirando en todas direcciones como si con ello pudiera encontrar la respuesta. Luego de un momento, su cuerpo reaccionó por sí mismo; bajó los brazos, acariciando con una de sus manos el cabello de la muchacha y sonriendo con ternura.

—Úsalo con sabiduría— sentenció.

Ella asintió, dando varios pasos atrás.

**_Personas importantes… personas como tú._ **

—Deberías marcharte ahora. Tus amigos deben estar esperando para sorprenderte.

—¡Ah, cierto! —por un momento se había olvidado de la fiesta que le esperaba—. Nos veremos mañana, Gaara-sama—dijo, adelantándose un poco.

Él asintió.

—¿Gaara-sama? —llamó por última vez, antes de comenzar de nuevo su camino

—¿Hm?

—Usaré este regalo para protegerlo a usted.

Sin esperar una reacción de parte del joven, sonrió, agitó su mano y desapareció corriendo entre la arena.

Gaara se quedó ahí, pasmado. Pronto pensó que eso estaba muy bien porque, después de todo, él también se había propuesto protegerla y al darle aquel regalo, se aseguraba de que siempre habría una parte de sí mismo acompañándola, asegurándose de que estuviera bien.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Espero realmente que sí.
> 
> Si les gustó, por favor no se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios. Como dije en mis notas iniciales ya estaré publicando más fanfics de este fandom próximamente.
> 
> Les deseo un muy FELIZ AÑO NUEVO. Espero que este 2017 les traiga muchos regalos importantes, de esos que nada más la vida sabe darnos, como buenas amistades, carcajadas a montones y paz interior. Por supuesto, también espero que lleguen a ustedes muchos fanfics hermosos de sus OTP’s y reviews tan largos como la cancha de los súper campeones. Mis mejores deseos para ustedes y su familia.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos pronto! Abrazos apapachadores para cada persona que lea esto.


End file.
